User talk:Sarah Manley
While I agree completely that we can't leave the redirect message up there for good, removing all instances of the split isn't right. It should be noted somewhere prominent that the community did at one point move/split/whatever you want to call it. Aredmoon 21:08, January 6, 2011 (UTC) : Hello Aredmoon, The message has been on the main page for over a month, which means that all active users here have had a chance to see the message and decide where they want to partcipate. It is now time for those who have remain to move on and continue with their efforts to grow this wiki community. Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 00:28, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :: At the same time, it should be noted somewhere that the wiki DID split, otherwise it will just confuse the new community. Where did these 50-something people just suddenly vanish, and why is there another wiki out there with very similar pages? Without a clear message somewhere, people may just assume that Golden Sun Universe stole the content, which is very much not the case. I can only assume that you guys do not want any''more'' misunderstandings like this, am I right? And if we are not allowed to have any messages, then why does SmashWikia ? Aredmoon 00:32, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::On this same note, I think it unfair that this remnant have the same name as the true wiki, since this seems to promote confusion and a sense of theft. This simply further strengthens the reason to have such a link on the main page. From my point of view, this is not Golden Sun Universe, and should not be named such, since the community is a wiki. Any Golden sun wiki that would occur on Wikia shouldn't be formed from this due to this wiki having moved. That is my full opinion on the matter. Dkpat 03:12, January 7, 2011 (UTC) ::::If there is a page on the history of the community, I think that it can make sense to list that some members have left, but since you have left, it is not fair for you to still make decisions on behalf of the community here. Since those who edit here will want for this wiki to grow and flourish, and it is not beneficial to them to have new members be told to leave once they arrive here. As for Smash Wiki, there is a discussion there around the timeline for having those links removed as well. Sarah (Help Forum) (blog) 18:04, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :::::You still do not address the matter of similar content. On our current main page ( http://goldensunwiki.net/Main_Page ) we note the split under News, and I will make sure that something like that remains on the main page for quite some time, if only to make clear confusion. Why can the same not be done here? :::::And I saw no discussion for a timeline here. Why allow that for us then too? As you can see, there are at least two people who are keeping an eye out over here. Aredmoon 01:13, January 8, 2011 (UTC) ::::I would also like to note that we had two users that moved over to the new wiki the very day you removed the banner. So we obviously still have active users who have not yet moved over. These two users have since then continued to make active edits. Dkpat 13:50, January 8, 2011 (UTC)